Elsewhere
by BlueEyesBurning
Summary: Everything that happened up until New Moon happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He helps her and explains everything to her. Full summary inside. Rated M - may change. Maybe Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Books/TV:** A Charmed and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Brandon (Born 1981) _**and **_Christopher Perry Halliwell (Born 2004)

**Title:** Elsewhere

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and everything after Chris comes in _Charmed_. I will change it a little in _Charmed, _but only with what happens with Chris after he dies. _He won't die!_ And Cullen's won't be in it for a big while.

**Author's Note: **I have my other story _My Baby Isabella _and to be honest that was my first story so it comes before this one. Meaning, I might not update for a while. I have a basic plan for this, but not a very good one. So, sorry in advance if I don't update in a while. And, by the way, I know the ages don't all match up, but just imagine they do, or this story won't work.

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Prologue**_

Edward left.

Edward hurt me.

Edward never loved me.

Edward's a stupid idiot because I was too dependent on him.

There. That's four _very_ good reasons why I should hate him. But, yet, I can't. I don't understand. Why can't I be normal? Why did I have to fall in love with a vampire? Why do I have to be such a danger magnet? My chest ached, and it ached. It always did. It never stopped, unless I was with Jacob Black, but it only dulled, and when I was alone it reared its ugly head again.

Five weeks ago I was left bawling like a baby in the forest outside my house. I was told there, by my boyfriend, that he never loved me; that I wasn't good enough for him; that he didn't _want_ me. I followed him and I tripped and I fell on the cold wet mud that coated the hard floor of the forest that day. I was found by one Sam Uley, and taken home.

Today, I'm back in the woods; in mine and Edward's meadow to be precise. Today I'm here to say goodbye. I'm getting closure. Last week I found all my things, which Edward had hid. I was walking around my room, when I tripped over and pulled my floorboard up in the process. It was the same one Edward hid my things under. I pulled them out and when Charlie got home from work, he found me in the same position staring at the memories.

This morning I woke up, and it was the first night I hadn't woken by being shaken awake by my father. I thought it as a sign. I took a plastic bag from the kitchen and put all the pictures, and the CD and the air line tickets in them. I left a note for Charlie and started walking. One in my meadow I took the shovel I had in my bad and started digging. I have considered burning them, but I didn't want to cause a forest fire, so digging a hole and putting them in it was what I opted for.

One I had dug my hole I dropped the bag in and started to put the dirt back in. When I was done with that I put my shovel back into my bag and whispered my last words directed at the love of my life. _"Goodbye, Edward."_

Then I turned around and started to walk back home when my eyes lay rest on something horribly terrifying. I froze in fear and shock.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled. "Miss me?" I shake my head side to side in a 'no' motion. "Shame," She sighed, and ran forward at such a speed I couldn't see her. "Your Edward killed my James. So I'm going to kill you," she whispered into my ear.

I shivered in fear, and found my voice. "N-no, Victoria, please. I'm not with Edward anymore," I pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. You were when it happened, and that's all that matters." She snared, and somehow I found this version of her easier to deal with. I guess it put across the fact that I was going to die better than the other version. It was like with James, I couldn't stand that he was stood in front of me, smiling innocently and telling my how he was going to kill me in a _friendly_ voice. But when he was fighting with Edward, when he was actually doing the hurting and he lost control it was easier to deal with.

But, when she stepped forwards and growled, then pounced at me, I still let out a scream. And begged for mercy and pleaded for help. She broke my legs and crushed my wrist. And by the end I was only whispering the word help.

And then a miracle happened. I saw blue lights, and then a man was stood just behind Victoria. She turned snarled at him, and then ran off. I groaned in pain and the man came over. He was tall, with light brown curly hair, and cool blue eyes. He seemed to calm me, in a way I didn't understand.

He laid his hands above my left leg, and I saw the blue lights again. And suddenly, the pain in my leg was gone. He did the same thing to both my wrists, and I watched in awe. I gasped, and he pulled me into a sitting position.

"Wh...what? Who are you?" I croaked out, my voice hoarse.

"My name is Leo Wyatt. I'm a White Lighter. You're Isabella Brandon," he said, smiling slightly.

"N...no. My name is Isabella _Swan._" I insisted.

"Um... right. We best get you home. I think this is a discussion to have with your father, too." He mumbled.

"Okay, but I'm not sure I can walk." I said, blushing.

"I can orb," he said, but must have noticed my confused expression. "The blue lights, you saw. I just think of a place and I just kind of go there; in blue lights." He explained. I nodded my head and held into to him. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were stood in my back garden.

I opened the door and I saw my father lay on the couch, watching a game. I smiled at him, and he grunted, eyes back on the screen. "Dad," I said, looking for his reaction. I guess he heard something in my voice, because he turned around and looked straight at me. "We have to talk. The man said my name was Isabella Brandon. I don't understand."

His face visibly paled and I knew this was something bad. So, the next hour and a half was spent Charlie explain that I was adopted, when I was younger, and me yelling about why he didn't tell me. I asked him about my parents. He told me he had their address, and I told him I was going to see them. He begged me not to leave, but I couldn't help it. I spent eighteen years thinking I was a Swan. But, I was not. I was a Brandon.

Then it hit me. Alice's name. Her human name was Mary-Alice Brandon. Coincident, right? I hope so. I can't remember if she had brothers or sisters. Or if her parents had children after they had her committed. Damn, what if I was related to her?

Oh, well. I couldn't change it now. I had all my things packed into two suitcases and in my truck after just an hour. Charlie asked me where I was going to stay, and it stopped me for a second. Then Leo piped up, and said I could stay with him. Charlie said no. But I said yes. He had explaining to do. So, I had to see him sometime. Leo said he had some tickets for San Francisco anyway. Even though I knew he was lying. He'd just orb us. By the time I was ready to go I had calmed down enough to we were off.

When we reached the airport he told me to get out, and grab my stuff. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes. I felt the calming feeling and then I opened my eyes. We were in a small flat in, I'm guessing, San Francisco.

"The bedroom's through there," he said, pointing towards a door. "I don't sleep here anyway; I just keep my stuff here, so the room's yours. Kitchen's there. This is the lounge, and the bathroom is down there." He explained.

I nodded and dropped my bags. "So, will you tell me more about... well, um, _myself?"_ I asked him.

"Okay, sit down." He said, gesturing to the nice bright red sofa behind us. "Your family is one of the most powerful witch families in the whole history of witches. About eighty years or so ago we thought we lost your line, but obviously we didn't. I'm guessing when you we given up for adoption your birth parents bound your powers, so people wouldn't think badly of you. I knew your grandparents. You are the first woman to be born into the family. All children of Brandon's have been men. Since I can sense both White Lighter and Witch in you. I would say your father had an affair with your mother, who would be the White Lighter. She got pregnant, and they had to give you up. As far as I know this has never happened before, and it is very unheard of and completely unthinkable. So, don't think badly of your birth parents. That's about all I know, so any questions?"

I sighed; I was in way over my head. "Um, what about the three girls? The ones you want me to be friends with? Tell me about them."

"They are more commonly known as _The Charmed Ones._ They will have demons after them a lot. But they don't know that, and at the minute there are only two. The other isn't in town at the minute. They aren't witches yet either. Like you, they had their powers bound. You need to approach them very carefully and don't show yourself until you feel a power charge in the air and you'll know that their powers have been set free. You need to protect them and guide them. And before you meet them, I will protect and guide you." He said, smiling slightly.

I grinned back, and stood up. "Well, then Leo. We're about to get on great. I can count on that. I'm going to go to bed." I announced, grabbing my bag and walking towards the room, he had pointed out earlier.

"Goodnight, Isabella." He called.

"It's Bella." I shouted back. I could hear his laughter and I joined in. "Goodnight, Leo."

_Yeah, I was really going to enjoy this. _I decided, as I slipped into a dreamless sleep, for once.

The next day, Leo took me to my birth parents house. But I only found my father, and his witch wife. We talked, apparently she knew about me, and would help me to adjust as well, since I apparently need "some woman's advice".

I asked my father if there was any way in which I could find my mother and he told me the only way would be to call an elder to find her. I grinned sheepishly as Leo, he sighed and orbed away. I spent the rest of the day with Isaac and Holly. I learnt a lot and I read through the family Book of Shadows. The next few days went through easily, Leo found my mother, and I was going to see her soon since everything was going smoothly.

Or, at least, that was until I woke up in the middle of a storm because I felt the air shift.

_The Charmed Ones had arrived._

_**Time Skip**_

Six weeks. Six weeks I had been a witch. Six weeks had I been following Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. It had been hell. None of them could control their powers – not very well anyway. And they used them for personal gain. _That _was against what Elders say, that was one of the first things Leo and Holly drilled into me. No. Personal. Gain.

This brings me to where I am now. I am now stood in front of the Halliwell Manor. I knew they were all home I could feel them all inside. One was stressed, one was over excited, and one was trying to sort everything out.

I knocked on the door, and waited. Prudence opened that door, about a minute later.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, trying to act nicely, though I could tell she was still stressed about something.

"Yes, you can. I need to talk to you and your sister. Immediately." I replied.

"Um, okay. Come in. Follow me." She said, ushering me in, closing the door and guiding me into the living area. I had been in here before, when I was 'snooping'. And it looked exactly the same. "Piper. Phoebe. We have a guest." She shouted upstairs and into the kitchen.

Phoebe Halliwell came skipping down the stair and Piper Halliwell walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Okay, so what do you need to say?" Prudence asked, obviously still irritated.

I took a deep breath and then answered, "I know what you are."

There were shocked gasps, and the rest of the night was spent with me explaining to them who I was.


	2. Flirt With Me

**Books/TV:** A Charmed and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Brandon (Born 1981) _**and **_Christopher Perry Halliwell (Born 2004)

**Title:** Elsewhere

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and everything after Chris comes in _Charmed_. I will change it a little in _Charmed, _but only with what happens with Chris after he dies. _He won't die!_ And Cullen's won't be in it for a big while.

**Author's Note: **I have my other story _My Baby Isabella _and to be honest that was my first story so it comes before this one. Meaning, I might not update for a while. I have a basic plan for this, but not a very good one. So, sorry in advance if I don't update in a while. And, by the way, I know the ages don't all match up, but just imagine they do, or this story won't work.

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter One**_

Tonight is the night, Phoebe has made us go out to P3 and flirt with very hot, very rich guys to make them donate to charity. To be honest these guys _are_ hot and I may have to bid myself. So far I was talking to a guy named Alexander. And I was bored. He was hot. He was rich, but he took a hell of a lot of work to keep a conversation with.

I looked over at Phoebe and glared. I knew she must be winning so far. Paige had been in a foul mood for a few days so she wasn't going to get anyone and I only had one guy.

I slide my hand up his arm and smirked, "come on, Alexander. It's for children. And only a little amount of money. £400 maybe." I sighed.

I saw his Adam's apple bobble. Yeahh, I had him.

"S-sure," he stuttered, and scribbled down his name. I winked and thanked him graciously.

I got up and walked over near to Phoebe. I heard her talking and took some mental notes. "I am really glad Elise made me call you. You're exactly the kind of guy I've been looking for." Phoebe said, leaning a little closer.

"Is that so?" The guy flirted back.

"Oh, it is so. You're cute, you're sweet, and you're smart. And from what I hear, you're raking in the dough." She says. The sneaky little slut! She has a boyfriend. I glare, but carry on listening.

"Well you have quite the way with words, don't you?" The guy asked her, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well, when it comes to helping needy children, I'm shameless. Come on, Evan, please do the charity auction. It'll be fun." She says. So the guys name is Evan. Hm, Evan's hot. I could bid on him.

"It'll be fun to be auctioned off like a side a beef?" He questions her. And they laugh.

"Yes, well, it's not like we're asking you to marry the highest bidder, it's just, you know, one little date. And one little tax deductible donation, you know, to match your lady's bid." She explains.

"Is there any chance Ask Phoebe will be doing some bidding?" He flirted. Damn, there goes my chance.

"Well, you will just have to sign up to find out, hm." She says, as she hands him to clipboard and a pen. He writes down his name, and she gets off her chair and walks over to me.

"What are you doing spying on me?" She hisses.

"Hey, I wasn't spying. I was getting tips. I only have two. And you have," I look at her clipboard, "freakin' six!"

"Yeah, well, I can't help it that I am a natural born flirter." She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, really and what would Jason say about your flirting?" I asked, and then spotted Paige. "Oh, no. Let's go save that guy form Paige."

We walk over to the. "Wait a minute; is that some kind of religious charity?" The guy she's talking to asks.

"Huh?" Paige replies, dumbly.

Luckily, Phoebe jumps in right there. "No, it's not. It's for children," she says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Right. Yeah. Hey, to each his own, but I'm not into the whole fire and brimstone thing." He says, then jumps off his bar stool and walks away.

I climb up onto the stool he was just occupying and say "Paige, you're meant to be flirting with the bachelors, not frightening them."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little off," she says, shrugging.

"Well, my boyfriend moved to Hong Kong, I'm thoroughly depressed. But I still managed to sign up six people, and you have..." Phoebe trails off looking at Paige's clip board.

"I have none people," she tells hers, sighing.

"...You have none people; at least Bella still got two!" Phoebe carries on.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Then I spot somebody. "Oh, and speaking of boyfriends, mine's over there!" I say, jumping off my stool.

"I thought you were going to break up with Nathan?" Paige asks me.

I shrug and look anywhere but their eyes, "I was going to, but I haven't thought of a good enough reason yet. Nate's hot, and smart, and sweet, and funny, and..." I'm broken off.

"Yeah, okay. No need to rub in how great your boyfriend is, when I'm completely man free and Phoebe's going crazy because Jason went to Hong Kong." Paige says.

"I just know something's coming and it's going to be huge. All I can get on my drawings are snow capped mountains." I tell them. My powers consist of being able to draw the future, I can summon things, and I have all my normal witch powers from my biological father, and all the normal White Lighter powers from my biological mother.

"And speaking of mountains, I've barely been able to sleep all week; I keep having these strange dreams about ancient wars and wired magic. All very disturbing," Paige shudders as she tells us this.

Phoebe and I share a glance, "Do you think they mean anything?" Phoebe asks Paige.

Paige looks at us, "I don't know. It could be hormones. More likely, it could be my subconscious trying to tell me something."

I nod, but don't take much notice, as I skip over to Nathan to dance.

_Meanwhile..._

_Over water and through earth, in snow-covered mountains, there lies a cave. A demon kneels before two huge frozen people, and he starts to read from a scroll._

_The demon chants, "Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechi." And then, the ice surrounding the people starts to crackle. Suddenly the ice explodes, knocking the demon backwards. The people are set free._

_As the demon stands, he says, "It worked, you're alive."_

_The male steps forward, and direct a question at the demon. "How long?" He asks._

"_How long? Three thousand years, give or take a century." He replies._

"_What!" Shouts the female, outraged, and a pot across the cave bursts into flames._

"_Who are you?" The male asks the demon who awakened him._

"_Me?" He says, "I'm the demon who spent decades trying to free you. Now you're going to return the favour. It wasn't easy either. The world's forgotton about you, but I had a vision. If I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory, rule the underworld as I was always meant to."_

_Then, suddenly, the male flips his wrist, and the demon bursts into flames as he vanquishes him. "Imbecile." He mutters, and the female smiles._

"_I love it when you smite so unexpectedly." She says, and they kiss passionately._

"_Come, we have to find Cronus, and free him as well." The male say, pulling away from his lover._

"_Do we have to? I know he'll be furious," She replies, whining a little._

"_I am counting on it." He says, smiling slightly._


	3. Hot, hot, hot!

**Books/TV:** A Charmed and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Brandon (Born 1981) _**and **_Christopher Perry Halliwell (Born 2004)

**Title:** Elsewhere

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and everything after Chris comes in _Charmed_. I will change it a little in _Charmed, _but only with what happens with Chris after he dies. _He won't die!_ And Cullen's won't be in it for a big while.

**Author's Note: **I have my other story _My Baby Isabella _and to be honest that was my first story so it comes before this one. Meaning, I might not update for a while. I have a basic plan for this, but not a very good one. So, sorry in advance if I don't update in a while. And, by the way, I know the ages don't all match up, but just imagine they do, or this story won't work.

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Two – Hot, hot, hot!**_

The next morning as Piper was sat in the conservatory looking through all the bills, I sat next to her flipping through a magazine. Then Phoebe walks in, fanning her face with a piece of paper and opens the double doors, next to us, "For all that is good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning?" She whines.

I look up, and Piper answers her. "Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75º."

"Okay, well, its 90 now, can we get one today, please?" Phoebe asks, and she drops down into the seat next to us.

"Yes, we could if it was not for this little expenditure here." Piper says, while handing her the phone bill.

Phoebe pouts, "Uh-oh. Yeah, that's a lot of phone calls to Hong Kong."

"Yes, it is."Piper says, patronising.

"Okay, before you start yelling, let me just explain to you I'm trying to figure out where Jason and I stand, and to do that it requires a lot of phone calls. You're going through that glass at me, aren't you?" She rushes out, looking cautiously at the glass in Piper's hand, and I am barely able to contain my laughter.

Piper shots me a look, before carrying on to Phoebe, "No, honey, I get it. You know, it's a very big phone bill, but if you have to choose between true love and air conditioning, I'd say it's a no brainer." She shrugs, and turns to look back at the bills.

At this both Phoebe and I straiten our backs and look closer at Piper. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Phoebe asks, raising an eyebrow.

Piper turns and looks at me, I shrug and she turns back to her sister. "What? I can't be in a good mood?"

"No," Phoebe sighs. "Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this kind of heat."

"Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night and my hormones are back in wack and, you know, Leo and I are finally..." she trails off.

"Back in the saddle." I carry on for her, waggling my eyebrows and giggling like a little girl.

"So to speak," Piper says, pursing her lips.

"Yay, you. God, I miss sex."Phoebe frowns.

"Well, I got to tell you; life is feeling pretty damn good at the moment." She sighs, going back to the paper work.

"So, where is your lucky husband and my perfect nephew?" Phoebe asks the question I was thinking.

"They are out shopping for a present for Darryl's son." She replies.

I gasp in mock horror, "Look at you. You're like soccer mum. Dare I say it, your life is almost normal." I say, grinning slightly.

And then in walk Mrs-Moppy-Pants-Paige, and she wrecks my mood. "There is nothing normal about this heat," She complains.

"And good morning to you, sunshine." Phoebe says sarcastically

Paige looks at Phoebe for a moment and says, "Save the quips, and pass the caffeine. I have work to do." She says, and I pass her a glass of iced tea.

"What are you going to do? Scry for Mother Nature and have a Wiccan word with her?" Piper mocks.

"Okay, you're way too perky, alright, and you're frightening me. I'm just saying." Paige shrugs.

Then everything suddenly gets serious. "So you think this weather is demonic?" Phoebe asks.

Once again, Paige shrugs. "I don't know, there's just something weird. I keep waking up all week long with these fiery dreams. What am I supposed to think?"

"Uh-oh, you're not getting like a god complex or something, are you? 'Cause, you know, they've got medication for that." Piper says.

"I didn't say my dreams caused it, I'm just... I don't know what I'm saying," she says determined. But the weird thing is I believe her. I've been waking up every morning with the sudden urge to draw and whenever I do I get fire and snow capped mountains and giant popsicles.

I was just about to say something when Phoebe said, "Honey, maybe you need to get out of the house a little more."

"Well, this isn't just me being obsessive... okay, maybe a little bit. But it's not just psychological or emotional, I really, really think there's something..." Paige trials off trying to think of a word.

"Magical," Piper pipes up.

"Yeah, for lack of a better term. Listen, I don't want to be a downer but I'm going to go hit the books so I can go figure out what the hell is going on," she nods, and then leaves the room.

Phoebe looks at Piper and I, "Should we be worried?" she asks us.

"I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, 'cause with our luck she's going to find it." Piper answers.

_Back in the snow covered mountains, the two titans are standing in front of a frozen Cronus, another Titan. The male titan is melting the ice with his powers._

"_There he is as raffle as ever." The male titan says._

"_All the more reason to leave him be." The female titan urges._

"_Careful, Meta." The male warns her._

_Meta sighs, "Demetrius, I'm telling you, we don't need him. We've more than enough power to rule without him, you know that. Just imagine a new plague every day, a monsoon every week. It would be devastating." _

_Demetrius chuckles at the thought. "Nevertheless, we will need his strength to revenge our captors and that is something we all want." He tells her, and her face falls. "Oh, now, don't pout, Meta. You might start a hurricane and alert them." He kisses her. "Now, go and find the White Lighters. Won't be long before I free Cronus and you know how impatient he can get."_

_And then Meta disappears. And Demetrius turns into a tornado and floats to the sky, turning into dark clouds. A lightning bolt flashes down and hits the ices surrounding Cronus._


	4. So cold!

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Three: So cold**_

In P3 Phoebe and Elise are there talking, while other people are setting up for the children's charity. "SO you'll introduce the bachelors from here and then they'll enter from over there," Elise explains, while Phoebe watches a cute guy walk past them, and Elise notices. "Phoebe, are you with me?" She asks.

Phoebe sighs, "I am all over him... I mean it. All over it." She quickly corrects herself.

"Phoebe, the newspaper only sponsors one charity event a year and I want this to go off without a hitch." Elise tells her.

"It will. I promise." Phoebe says, trying to make her believe her.

"Okay, that's what I like to hear. Oh, and please thank your sister again for donating her club."

"I just hope it doesn't melt by the time they get her. It's gonna be kind of hard to auction off bachelor soup." Phoebe said, looking around.

"It is bizarre weather, isn't it? I spoke to Jason this morning and he says it's the same way in Hong Kong," Elise answers.

Phoebe was suddenly interested in the conversation. "You spoke to Jason? Did he mention me?"

"Look not that it's any of my business but are you sure you want to tether yourself to a boyfriend who's half way across the world?" Elise asks her.

She shrugs, "I know. And the truth is this heat's kind of making me boy crazy. It just feels really bad to end a good relationship so abruptly."

"He's the one who moved away, Phoebe." Elise reminds her.

"I know."

"And at the risk of advising an advice columnist, I say you bid on a bachelor of two tomorrow. That way I can live vicariously through you." Elise tells Phoebe.

"Oh, Elise, you brazen hussy." Phoebe mocks, slapping her arm playfully, and they laugh.

That's when Paige and I orb in, I wear a thick coat, and Paige is holding two.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says, and I send her an apologetic glance.

"What? What is it?" Elise says, on high alert.

Phoebe shakes her head, as Paige wafts her hand around, silently tells Phoebe to come over to us. "Nothing. Hold that thought."

Elise looked confused, "What thought?"

And then I watch as Phoebe stalks over to us. I gulp, she's gunning to kill us.

"Are you two out of your minds?" She hissed. I shrug, and look away. This was not _my_ plan. I did _not_ want to do this. It was all Paige.

Paige sighs, "As it turns out I am not. Listen, we are in big trouble."

"Yeah, you almost exposed our magic to a room full of people." Phoebe shakes her head and glares.

I sigh this time. "I told you, Paige, we couldn't just burst in here. Especially not orbing. Let's just go." I says, grabbing her arm, and turn to leave.

"No, no, listen. I studied the I-ching, tarot cards, runes and tea leaves and they're all giving me the same reading." Paige said, nodding her head. Like that made everything more believable.

"That you need a good night sleep?" Phoebe asked her, and I had to laugh at that. But when Paige turned to glare at me I shut up.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "That there's something big going on in the supernatural world. If my reading is right, it's not just thunder and heat, we could be in store for a big earthquake or worse."

"See, this is what I was saying last night! Just as we were talking about Nate and boyfriends I said that something big was coming, but no-one ever believes me because I'm the youngest!" I said, outraged.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, sweetie. I had that all my life, up until you two came along." She said to me, and then turned back to Paige. "Okay, so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan?"

"Not so much a plan as a location. I scryed for evil and one place kept coming right up red hot." Paige said, handing Phoebe the thick jacket. "Take this, you're going to need. We're going on a trip." And then she grabbed both our hands, looked around us, then orbed out.

Paige had orbed us to the snow covered mountains from my drawings, I gasped at the view. My drawings didn't do this place justice. I couldn't believe this is where evil was. It was so beautiful. We're all wearing the jackets, but still Phoebe is still shivering. "Okay, there's a reason nobody lives in this part of the world because they all died from the cold."

"I thought you said you wanted air conditioning!" I said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, well, this sucks!" Phoebe said, sighing.

Whist Phoebe and I were bickering Paige had started to look around. I turned and looked around at us. This place was amazing. The snow was untouched, and a pure shining white. "Scorch mark! Phoebe, see if you can get a premonition!" Phoebe looks around, and spots the marks.

"But I don't have my gloves!" Phoebe whined.

"Tough it out. I got us this far." Paige shouts to her.

"Okay, fine." Phoebe kneels down and touches the scorch mark. She closes her eyes and concentrated.

"Did you get anything?" I asked, impatiently. I wanted out of this place, it was too cold.

"Yeah. Frost bite. Shush." She said, and then her eyes scrunched up and she drew in a very quick breath. "Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Hot?" Paige and I said together.

Phoebe shakes her head at us. "No, not here hot. In my vision!"

"Vision, good, tell us what it is!" Paige says eagerly as I nod my head too.

"Ah, two very large someone's coming out of that wall." She says pointing her hand towards the wall she was talking about.

"Who?" I ask.

"I don't know," she replies.

And suddenly the roof of the cave we were in caves in on top of us.

_A lightning bolt hits a frozen Cronus from the sky, and suddenly he is fried. And Demetrius appears._

_Cronus looks around disorientated. "Demetrius?" He asks._

"_My lord," He replies, his voice full of awe._

_And then, Cronus gets very angry after realising where he is. "They did this to me. To me!"_

"_They _will_ be punished." Demetrius agrees to Cronus's unspoken rule._

"_Punished?" Cronus asks. "I will OBLIERATE them!"_

Phoebe, Paige and I make our way out of the freezing snow, shivering at the cold, and wind, now that it had picked up.

Phoebe and I look at each other, and the silent sentence had been said. _I want to go home!_

However, Paige looks pretty pleased with herself. "Earthquake. Did I call it or what?"

I roll my eyes as Phoebe shakes her head and says, "Did I mention this sucks?"


	5. Is it them?

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Four: Is it them?**_

Back in the attic of the manor, phoebe is sat in the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and she's shivering. Paige is stood in front of the Book of Shadows flipping through them. And me? Well, I was pacing. That wasn't normal. I mean, yeah, earthquakes are normal, but Phoebe's premonition wasn't. I was stressing, Paige needed to hurry up and find something or I was calling the Brandon Book of Shadows over here so I could look too.

And then Piper walks in, she's carrying a box, but stops short when she sees Phoebe. "Okay, I know it's cooled off a little since this morning but what are you doing?"

Phoebe glares and says "Defrosting."

Piper looks at her; eyebrows raised. Phoebe doesn't say anything else. So I do. "Paige took us somewhere after scrying for evil. 'Cept this place happened to be covered in snow, and the whole cave collapsed in on us."

Paige just ignores us and says "Is this them?" And Phoebe gets up and runs a little over to the book.

She sighs and says "no."

"Who are _them_?" Piper asks us.

"We're not sure yet. How was the party?" I asked her, after looking at who Paige thought it was.

Piper pulls a face, and replies sarcastically, "Oh, just super. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools."

"What?" Phoebe asks, and then get gets pulled back to the book.

"Is _that_ them?" Paige says, pointing at a picture.

"Hmm... no, they looked a little bit more... ancient."

Piper throws her arms up in the air, "Will some please tell me what's going on?"

And, then Leo orbs in and tells us, "Ah, a Whitelighter has disappeared."

"A Whitelighter? Like from a Darklighter?" Phoebe asks, concerned.

"No, Darklighter poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and the Elders have no idea what it could have been."

It was silent for a minute, until Paige's intake of breathe took us all away from our thoughts and on Paige. "It's all connected." She told us.

"What's connected?" Piper asked, and then I realised nobody had _actually _told her what had happened.

"Whatever it is the escaped from the ice cave."

"You were in an ice cave?" Leo asked, confused. Oh, yeah, nobody told him, either.

"Heat waves, earthquakes, my dreams, Bella's drawings, this is all bigger than any one Whitelighter." Paige said, as I looked in shock at her.

"How'd you know about my drawings?" I asked her, and she just shrugged.

"I'd better drop out of the charity benefit." Phoebe says.

And Leo says, "Yeah, maybe we should cancel counselling, honey," to Piper.

"Hold it, wait a minute, no." Piper said, stopping Phoebe from walking out of the door. "This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to."

Paige turned to look her in the eye. "But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed."

"We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding." She told us.

"Is that even possible?" I asked Leo.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"Look, people, we just need to manage our lives our little bit better. Dr. Berenson says that needless worry and panic serve absolute no purpose except to prevent the possibility of happiness."Piper told us.

"And I am all for the possibility of happiness." Phoebe said, grinning softly.

"Good, so we need to address the immediate problem at hand and circle the wagons only when we have to."

"Okay, Leo, maybe you should get the Elders to put a ban on Whitelighters orbing until we figure out exactly what's going on." Paige tells him.

"Wait, I'm coming, too." I say, jumping up front the seat I'd taken to stand next to Leo.

"Okay, I'll meet you in therapy," he told Piper.

"Okay, don't be late. Is it safe for you to orb up there right now?" She asks him.

"Yeah, no worrying remember?" He said, as he leaned forwards, kissed Piper softly and orbed us away.

When we got up there, I looked around. Everything was white and all the Elders were wearing golden robes and walking around talking in their own clickety-clack language. Leo looks around, too, and then takes my hand again, to guide me over to two other Elders. They look at me in distain and turn to Leo.

"What's going on? What's with all the activity? I just left here." He asks the two Elders.

"It is not of your concern." The first elder, a man, says. Obviously one who dislikes Leo.

"Roland, please. Actually, we're not sure, Leo. But we do know something's not quite right." The other Elder, who I recognise as Cecil, tells us.

"Why? Has another Whitelighter..." I cut in, only to be broken off.

"No. It's something else." Cecil says.

"Something we're not at liberty to discuss outside the council of Elders." Roland says as he tries to walk off.

But Leo captures his attention. "Anything to do with heat waves? Earthquakes?"

"What do you know?" Cecil asks.

"Not much. Just that Paige has been having these strange dreams lately. Dreams that seem pretty prophetic." He tells them.

"Oh, and don't forget my drawings." I add in.

Only they ignore me and carry on talking to Leo. "You think she foresaw these earthquakes?"

"Yes," Leo answers simply.

"That's not her power." Roland says, rather rudely.

"No, but it is mine." I try saying again. But still I get ignored.

"It's not a power, it's more of an instinct." Leo says to them. Even though in my head they'd prefer it _way _better if it was to be a new power, and not just an _instinct._

Roland huffs. "An instinct? That's what you're basing this on?"

"Well, it hasn't let her down so far, has it? Look, excuse me, but I've just learned to rely on her instincts. All of their instincts." He finishes softly.

"Plus, Paige has been scrying and Phoebe had a promotion of the place Paige scryed for. And when we got there it was the same place all my drawings were showing." I told them, and finally they looked at me.

"You may be onto something there, Bella. I think you and the others should keep looking, especially if the weather gets worse. And, of course Leo, you should trust all of their instincts, all four of them." Cecil told us, smiling slightly at me. I smile back and Cecil continues. "But, now, Leo what did you two come up here to tell us?"

"Just that the girls think, we all think, maybe we should ground all Whitelighters until we know for sure that it's safe." He told them and both the Elder's look at each other.

"We agree. We'll initiate the orders as soon as you've returned to them. In the mean time, keep them and you, Bella, working on this. It's important." Cecil tells us.

Leo nods, but frown also. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Cecil smiles, "You know me better than that. At the end of the day, even we can't change what's meant to be. Just remember, no matter what happens, you must always follow your instincts, too."

_Late at night, in a park, a stone statue is there. A witch is unconscious on the ground with a wound on her forehead. Meta is standing nearby, and a woman Whitelighter orbs in. _

"_Krista!" The Whitelighter exclaims, running towards the witch._

"_It's about time you came to heal your charge." Meta says, stalking towards the Whitelighter._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" The woman asks her._

_Meta says simply. "A Whitelighter." And he eyes glow, as the Whitelighter catches her eyes and the Whitelighter turns to stone._

_Back in the snowy place, Demetrius and Cronus are there waiting impatiently for Meta to come back. And, suddenly, she appears with only two Whitelighters._

_She bows slightly at the sight of Cronus. "It's good to see you again, My Lord."_

_Cronus turns his nose up at her. "You never were a good liar, Meta." His eyes focus on the Whitelighters. "Where's the third one?" He asks her._

"_Unfortunately, Whitelighters are not as east to find in this time. Much has changed. Magic is no longer practised so openly." She tells him, keeping her eyes to the floor, slightly afraid of what he might do._

"_Much may have changed, but you certainly haven't. You know, it's always amazed me how someone as beautiful as you could so easily turn a mortal to stone." He lifts a hand and gently touches her cheek. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Then his voice turns hard. "She stays behind." He orders. _

"_No, she can't." Demetrius disagrees. "We are stronger as three than two. We will need every ounce of that strength that we are to take revenge on our captures."_

_Cronus turns quickly, to look Demetrius in the eye. "But if we wait, we risk them finding out we've been awake, and then even with orbs, we will not be able to break in."_

_Demetrius stares back at Cronus, and takes a step forward, while declaring, "Then that is a risk we will have to take."_

"_Says who? You, Demetrius? Are you challenging me?" Cronus says, stepping toward Demetrius._

_He stutters, and steps back, whist shaking his head._

_Meta steps forward, trying to erase the tense atmosphere. "No. No, of course, he's not, Cronus. I've got power enough for the both of you. You can take them and use them to find a third Whitelighter for me."_

"_And if we can't?" Cronus asks her, Demetrius forgotten for now._

_Meta smirks and walks forwards. "Then I suppose I'll just have to let you boys handle it."_

_And then Demetrius and Cronus walk over to statues and raise their hands. Blue lightening sparks out of their hands, connecting with the Whitelighters, sucking the power out of them. It only last a few minutes before, they lower their arms and the Whitelighters fall into the ground, disappearing into dust._


	6. Mystery Man

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Five: Mystery Man**_

**Third Person**

Outside Dr. Berenson's office, in the waiting room Piper is sitting on a chair with Wyatt, when Leo finally walks around the corner. Piper lets out a relived sigh and stands up. "Leo?"

"I'm so sorry, Honey." Leo says, whilst leaning over to give her a quick one armed hug and a kiss.

"I was starting to get worried about you." Piper tells her husband.

"I know, I-I-I know. I came as fast as I could." He tells her, stuttering a little.

"Well, what happened? What took so long?" She asks him impatiently.

"I don't know. They don't know. But we can talk about it later. Right now our first priority is us."

"That's a good answer 'cause I don't think there's enough tools in the box to handle being stood up at the shrink." Piper says laughing a little.

When suddenly, Leo felt a jingle; his face turned from a smile to a frown and one of guilt. And his wife's laugh stopped too, his felt increasingly guilty.

"Uh-oh." Leo said, knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say.

"No. Way. Are you kidding me?" Piper whined. But, then she felt as though she had the right to whine. He had just been with the Elder's what could they possibly want him for now.

"It sounds important." He told her, and Piper's temper raised.

"But you were just there." She huffed out.

"I know. Look ,I acknowledge that this is very difficult for you..." Leo tried, but was cut off by his wife.

"You know what? Screw that, damn it!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm just scared!"

"I already told you it was safe orbing up there." Leo said, sitting on the edge of his seat. Ready to bolt as soon as Piper said 'go.'

"No, not about that. I'm scared that every time something good happens, every time I actually think we can have a normal life together, something goes wrong." She told him. And finally he understood what Piper was really going through and what they were really doing here.

And then, the Elders called again.

Leo looked up, and then back to his wife. "Piper, I have to go."

"I know. And I know that it's not your fault. It's just the way that it is." Piper says quietly, admitting defeat, and giving Leo the signal to go.

"I love you," Leo tells her, and leans towards her as he presses his lips to her forehead and leaves

**Bella, the Manor**

**I orb into the Manor and look around. Nobody was close to me. I looked at the time. 2:45pm. Leo and Piper were at the Shrink's. And Paige and Phoebe were probably doing something with that demon thing. I walked into the kitchen, as my stomach growled, and I laughed quietly. I look through the fridge for anything to eat. I pull out some ham and butter, and then walk over to the bread bin to get some bread and make myself a sandwich. **

**I started to butter my bread, as my phone went off, signalling I had a text.**

I want to take you out tonight. –Nathan.

**I laughed out loud. Nathan was my boyfriend of nine months. We started dating after I bumped into him at P3 and spilt my drink all over his white shirt and my cream dress. He insisted it was his entire fault, even though I said it wasn't. And that he had to make it up to a beautiful girl. He then asked if I wanted to go out the following night. And I of course said yes. **

**We dated for 3 weeks, going out most night, when he finally broke the ice and asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes, and since then it had been going great. Until a few days ago when I got a nagging feeling saying something bad was going to happen. But when I shared this with Phoebe, she said it was nothing to do with him, but if I wanted to break up with him then I should, because I shouldn't stay in a relationship if I didn't want to.**

Sure. Pick me up at 7. Where're you taking me? –Bella.

**Not a minute after I sent him the text, he had replied. **

My surprise. Wear casual, nothing fancy. And don't cancel, please. –Nathan.

**God, he knew me well. On the fist lot of dates, I promised myself that I wouldn't cancel and I would let the sisters do what they could do, and I only ever cancelled on him once. But after him asking me to be his girlfriend, it all went downhill. I started cancelling on him, for even minor demons, and most night we spent at his, or at P3. I made it a rule he couldn't come here. Because I knew, with my luck, a demon would attack at the same time he was here. **

**Nathan never knew this, but he knew something was off. Whenever he asked about it, I said it was personal, and that I couldn't budge on it. But after a few months into the girlfriend/boyfriend period he thought I should tell him the reason, or just let him round. So I made something up on the spot. **

**I told him it was because of Prue. **

**I told him, that bad things happen at the house and I couldn't let anything happen to him. He laughed at me, but after seeing my serious face, he relented and stayed away except for picking me up.**

**I sighed and knew, Paige would think of something Demon related. So, I had to warn him in advance.**

Sorry. I can't make promises. There's stuff going on and I'm not sure what's happening. It's crazy here. I'll try my best, but don't get your hopes up. –Bella.

**He would be pissed and he wouldn't text me back, but he would still pick me up, unless he actually got a text from me saying not to come. I had finished my sandwich and was just about to take a bite when I heard.**

"**Phoebe! Hey, Phoebe!" So, Paige wasn't calling for me, but from the sound of it she found something interesting. **

**I heard the feet running upstairs, and I forgot about my sandwich and ran up to the attic. Phoebe was already there and Paige talking to her. **

"**Did you find something?" Phoebe asks.**

"**Do Titans ring a bell?" Paige asks us.**

"**Titans like Ancient Greece?" I ask, as I walk in. **

**Phoebe looks at me, and then back to Paige. "You have got to be kidding me."**

**Paige rolls her eyes at us. "No, ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them." She told us.**

"**Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out?" Phoebe asked her.**

"**And why go after Whitelighters?" I piped in.**

"I don't know. Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers? I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one..." Paige trailed off.

"Oh, no way, Paige, forget about it." Phoebe said straight up.

**Paige sighed "**Why not? If I'm right, they will come right to us."

"And you're saying this like it's a good thing?" I ask, sarcastically

"It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source." Paige tells us.

"Okay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you as bait." Phoebe reasoned.

"Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home." Paige said, using Wyatt as leverage.

"Mm, that's dirty. Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew?" Phoebe asks, raising her eye brow.

"Because you're slightly overdramatic?" Paige asks.

"**She's **a little overdramatic?" I asked Paige, as Phoebe glared at her.

"Well, can we just do this please?" Paige asks, hopefully.

Phoebe sighs. And looks at me. I nod my head once and Phoebe turns back to her sister and says "Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods."

"Watch this." Paige says, a little overly cheerful.

Paige orbs out and orbs back in.

I hear a rumble, and Paige and Phoebe grab potions off the table. A woman appears. She looks in her thirties, maybe. Paige throws a potion at her. The woman's eyes glow.

Phoebe throws another potion at her but nothing happens. I conjure one form the table and throw it, but still nothing happens. The Titan then uses her power and sends Phoebe and me flying across the room. I crash into a couch and a piece of wood slices my arm. Suddenly, a guy, who looks to be in his mid 20s orbs in. I am still covered by the couch, but I hear him move to stand in front of Phoebe.

"Don't look into her eyes!" They guy throws three potions at the woman but doesn't harm her; though the Titan disappears. The guy helps Phoebe up. "Are you alright?" He asks her.

I move the couch to the side and look across the attic, my eyes resting of Paige.

I cry rips from my throat. "Phoebe," she looks at me, then follows my eye line to look at her sister, who has turned into stone.

"Oh my god, Paige." She whispers.

**A/N: There you go. Everybody who wanted Chris, you got him.**


	7. She's Not Dead

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Six: Hey, she's not dead!**_

We were in the Manor still. In the attic, Phoebe was circling the stone Paige, as I gripped my head and sat down, my head between my knees.

I heard the guy walk around, and then he said, "Don't worry, she's alright" He pauses, and I know Phoebe gives him a what-the-hell-are-you-on-about sort of look. "Well, I mean, she's not completely, alright, obviously, but she's not dead."

"Are you _sure_ she's not?" Phoebe asked him.

"Frankly, you see this, a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... most of those statues, not really status. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone."

"Who are you?"Phoebe asks, choosing to ignore his last comment. Smart girl.

"Chris Perry. He's from the future." I mumble, looking back up at them.

"Yeah, what she said." He says, pointing towards me.

And right then, Piper walks in. "Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige."

"Oh, it's Paige, alright." Phoebe says, smiling slightly.

"Titan turned her to stone." Chris says, grinning.

"Who-who are you?" Piper stutters.

"That's Chris. He's from the future." Phoebe told her older sister.

Chris jumps in there, "Yeah, but just by like twenty years or so."

Piper nods slowly. "Uh-huh. Friend or foe?" She asks us.

"Not so sure yet." I say standing, still clutching my head.

"What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?" He whines.

"Oh, you call that saving, do you?" I snap.

"Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt..." He tells us, but being cut off by Piper.

"You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" She asks, startled.

"Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future." Chris says, all the playfulness leaving his voice and it becoming totally serious.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked. Like, I said before she's a smart girl.

"I can't answer that." Chris says, shaking his head. Ugh, I wish I could do that, but if I did I'd probably die, from all the banging going on right now.

"Why not?" She asked, again.

"Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want." Chris answered.

**But then came Piper's snarky reply of, "**Who's we?"

"All I gotta say is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim." Chris told us.

**Phoebe became shocked. "**Wait, third? I thought only one was missing?"

**Chris shook his head again. "**Not anymore."

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yell to her husband. And he orbs in.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but..." Leo starts.

"Forget that, we've got bigger problems." Piper tells him.

"What happened?" He asks us.

"Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?" His wife asks him.

"What?" He said, dumbly.

"How many?" She says, losing her patients.

"Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for." He tells his wife, whilst looking around.

"Believe me now?" Chris gloated.

"Who's he?" Leo asked. But before he could answer we heard a crash coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asks, and then everyone moves at once, running towards the door.

"Ugh," I groaned. Pulling myself up from the seat I had taken.

When we all walked down stairs a fairy flies past. We look down at the parlor, and all I can see are magical creatures. Dwarves, leprechauns, wood nymphs, elf nanny and some others.

"Sorry, we'll pay for that." A dwarf says pointing to a broken vase on the floor. "So long as you can keep the world from ending,"

_Back in the snow-covered mountains, Demetrius, Cronus and Meta stand there. Cronus is angry and ready to kill. "It was a trap! You were tricked!" He shouted outraged at Meta._

"_Still, there are other Whitelighters." She told him, hoping to regain his trust – if there even was any in the first place._

"_No, we have been discovered, Your incompetence had endangered us all!" Cronus yelled._

"My_ incompetence? I only went where I was told." She said smirking a little. "My Lord." She added quickly. _

"_It doesn't matter. We can go back. They will be no match for the three of us."Demetrius says, trying to stick up for his lover._

"_Out of the question." Cronus tells both Titans quickly. "We have to attack out enemies now while we still can." _

"_I won't leave Meta behind!" Demetrius says, determined._

_A smirk plays on Cronus' lips. "Alright, Demetrius, you won't have to." And then he throws a fireball towards Meta, she turns into dust along with the first two Whitelighters, and he vanquished her. "Careful, Demetrius. Either you're with me, or you're with her." He warns him. _

"Come on, come one, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today."Piper says, as she and Leo ushered everyone into the conservatory.

"Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets." A dwarf says, grumpily as he walks through the double doors.

"No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbours see you." Piper replies sarcastically.

I stand to the side, watching with an amused expression, while taking little sips from the cup of tea I'm holding. And then a muscly man, who was wearing no shirt and holding a crystal ball, walks into the conservatory. "Whoa, check out the size of that Oracle's... ball." Phoebe said, dodging out of his way; as I took a sip of tea and spat it back out in laughter.

Piper sighs in frustration, and closes the conservatory doors. "Phoebe, Bella, focus." Piper scolds us, and then gasps as she realises she trapped a fairy in the door. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Stay away from those windows." She says, as the fairy flies away. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible is going on. Everyone senses it. " The Elf nanny says, walking in, holding a drumstick.

"The Titans?" Phoebe asks.

"Must be," Leo answers.

"So you guys just all came here figuring that we would stop them?" Piper asks the nanny.

"Well, you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you? And, you have a Lost Child on your side," she says nodding to me. I gasp and start to ask something, when Wyatt cries from upstairs, and the Elf asks, "Do you always leave the little one unattended?"

"No," Piper, Phoebe and I say at once.

"Well, it sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it." The Elf turns to the stairs.

"Hold it!" Piper says, putting her hands up. "You are not the nanny. We rejected you."

"No," the Elf sighs. "I rejected you. But I suppose I can fill in, just for a bit." And, then she turns for the stairs and disappears.

"Did she just hire herself?" Phoebe asks; nobody answering.

Piper turns to Leo. "You need to go watch her."

"What about the Elders? I need to let them know the Titans are back," Leo says.

"Can't Chris tell them? I mean, he's a Whitelighter, isn't he?" Phoebe suggests.

Piper stops dead. "Wait a minute. Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Paige," I say.

"And the book," Leo adds.

"Alright, you to the Elf," Piper tells Leo. "You two keep an eye on our magical house guests. Herd them into the basement or something. I'm gonna go see what future boy is up to." Piper instructs us, walking towards the stairs. Phoebe goes to the conservatory.

"Piper, wait! You've done a lot. You need to relax. You stay down here, have a drink, take a load off. I'll go and check on future boy. Anyway, I've got a few questions of my own to ask him." I say, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her.

I feel her muscles relax a little with the suggestion. "Okay," she agrees.

I take a deep breath, put my cup down on the table and stick my hands into my jeans pockets, and then orb upstairs to the attic, wanting to scare him a little.

As I get there, I see Chris flipping through the Book of Shadows. "What are you doing?" I ask, as I take a proper look at him. He looked to be around 23/24-years-old-ish. He has a handsome face and quite a nice body to go with it too. He's wearing a red t-shirt, with a grey/green jacket over the top, and some plain jeans. He has striking green eyes, and messes dark brown hair. So, yeah, hot. Not that I'm looking or anything.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here," he replies, not looking up at me.

I walk towards him and tell him to "step away" from the book.

"Please, like I haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should get the sisters to update the goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day," he says, now looking at me.

"Goblins?" I ask, loosing track of the conversation.

"Yeah, trust me. It's going to get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you and the others?" He asks me, as he stops completely looking through the book.

"Well, maybe you found a way around that."

"Come on. I'm just trying to help." He whines. "By the way, how's your arm?"

"Its fine," I say, touching it lightly. "And, if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?" I ask him, wanting to believe him, but needing proof first.

"Except you can't vanquish them," Chris says, sighing.

I walk closer to him, "You mean not without the power of three."

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than the sisters have, and even more than you have." Chris explained.

"So they can do that again," I complain.

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

"Hang on a second; I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?" I ask, shocked.

"**Only **mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way." Chris said shrugging.

"But what did you mean, 'even more than you have'?" I ask.

"You're more than just a witch, and you're more than just a friend to the Power of Three. You taught them everything they know. You're so much more powerful than anyone gives you credit for," he says to me.

"Then what's a 'Lost Child'?"

"Not _what._ Who. And there's only one. Legend says the Lost Child was brought up to be a normal human, and then her heart breaks, and everything that she never thought was in her life, comes into it. Kind of like Pandora's Box, all the bad things came to her. It's just a myth. People say that she can bring the world crashing down on its knees, or can help raise it to good. That legend was set way before Elders, and Whitelighter, and Witches were ever around. It was set at the beginning of time. They say she'll be born in a world of mass destruction, and death. Not that I believe any of it." He says, shrugging it off.

"Oh," I say dumbly. That wasn't what I expected.

"But, if you get to ask some questions, so do I. How'd you know who I am?" He asks, turning to look me right in the eye.

"Oh, erm, I draw the future. It's one of my powers, not the more prominent one, but its there. I saw you coming. Not that I understood what you were doing here." I told him, shaking my head.

"What about Phoebe? How come she didn't see me?"

"My drawings show the absolute future. They can't be changed. If I had drew that Piper died today, Piper would die today. But if Phoebe saw that, there would be a 98% chance she could change it, only if the Elders agreed, though."

And, then, as he opened his mouth to ask more, Phoebe, a dwarf and Finnegan the Leprechaun walk in. "Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be..." I try to tell her, but she cuts me off.

"Oh, I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." Phoebe says, placing a hand on what was so obviously a dwarf's shoulder.

The dwarf huffed. "He's the leprechaun. I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?"

"Sorry," she mutters, as Finnegan the leprechaun walks over to the Paige statue, and Piper walks in.

"It's going to take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're going to need some pixie dust, too." Finnegan says, taking a long look at Paige.

"I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway." The dwarf says, before hobbling back out the door.

"Okay, so where are we?" Phoebe asks, as she and Piper walk over to us.

"Screwed, most probably." Piper says, crossing her arms.

"Possibly, one thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Because they need their orbing powers," Chris answers simply.

"Their orbing powers? What on earth would they want to do with... oh my God. Leo!" Piper shouted, before running out of the attic and towards Leo.

I look at Phoebe as she asks "Wh-what'd I miss? What did she figure out?"

Chris sighed, "Nothing good."

**A/N: There. You got Chris, and you got an extra long chapter. That was over 2,500 words. Happy?**


	8. Leo

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Seven – Leo**_

In the nursery, Leo and the Elf Nanny were watching a crying Wyatt in his crib. When the Elf uses her magic and a blanket appears and wraps around Wyatt, and he calms down. "How'd you know he was cold?" Leo asks the Elf.

She shrugs and says, "Babies are what I do." Just as Piper races in.

"Leo? The Titans are after the Elders!" She tells him, out of breath.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"You have to go warn them but don't stay up there too long. Hurry," she says quickly.

And as Leo orbs out, Piper looks down at her sleeping son and smiles slightly.

In the attic of the Manor, I sat on the red plush couch, which I had conjured up, since I got thrown into the old one, and I was flipping through the Brandon Book of Shadows. Since, Chris had already checked the Halliwell one; I decided to see if my family could help. But still there wasn't much on the Titans. Just what Chris had already told us. They we're unstoppable and that it had been because of the Elders and some power infested mortals that they were stopped before.

As, I sat there flipping through it, Phoebe, the dwarf, Finnegan and a fairy were trying to free Paige. The fairy throw some of her dust onto the Paige statue, and Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the stone with good luck, and then he shouted, "Now, laddie!" And the dwarf swung his pick around and hit Paige in the stomach, but nothing happened.

"Don't know what else to try," the dwarf says frowning.

Finnegan nods, "Running out of gold too, I'm afraid."

I shake my head. "It's not going to work. There's nothing in here, or in your Book. What are we supposed to do, Phoebe?"

"Well, there's got to be something we can do. Just keep trying," she says, smiling at Finnegan, the fairy and the dwarf. As she walks past me, she squeezes my shoulder softly, in an act of encouragement. "What are you doing over here?" She asks Chris, who is looking at something on a shelf.

"Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?"

"You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"I told you, there's something I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own." Chris told her, sighing.

I stood and walked over, "Even at the chance of making things worse?"

And then Piper walks in "Alright, what's going on? Lao is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours?" She asked Future Boy demandingly.

Chris shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Well, I really think you do." Piper replied sarcastically.

**He sighed and replied.** "Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time."

**Piper was starting to look pissed, "**You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I was you two, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon." He told us cryptically, and then orbed out.

**Piper turned to the both of us, her fists clenching. "**I swear to god, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all."

"You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and We'll take care of everything up here. We will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing." Phoebe told her, turning her by the shoulders, while I nodded alone.

"Nope," Piper tells us.

"Breathe," Phoebe tells her. And when Piper leaves the attic, she turns to me nodding, "Okay, next sister."

**Up there, Leo and Chris**

Leo is sat next to Cecil's dead body, when Chris Perry orbs in. "Leo," Chris says, catching his attention.

Leo's head snapped up, and he rushes towards Chris, pushing him against a wall, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this happen?" He spat in his face.

"Easy, easy!" Chris says, in what could be a mocking tone.

"Why?" Leo snarls.

Chris was still cool though, "Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done," he told the man holding his against a wall.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks, impatiently. "They're all dead. Gone."

"No. Not all of them," Chris says shaking his head. "Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down, too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans."

Leo's vice like grip loosens on Chris, "How?" He asks.

"I think you know how," Chris sighed.

"It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it." Leo disagreed.

"True. But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they?" Chris said, and Leo's grip slackened and he slipped free. "That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son."

Leo shook his head. "This is crazy," he told Chris.

"Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Lwo. We both have," he tells him.

"Says you. How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you've manipulated everything else," Leo spat back, angry again.

Chris shrugged, "You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's certainly no future unless you do something."

Leo seemed hesitant, "I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder."

"Well," Chris said, walking towards him. "You better start acting like one."

**Bella, the Manor – Attic.**

I sat back as I watched Phoebe try to do the impossible, or at least, the unlikely. She was trying to free Paige from the stone state the Titan had put her in, by using a leprechaun, a dwarf, a fairy and spells. I had faith in her, really I did. But, I think Phoebe was relying too much on this. I mean, what happens if we can't free Paige? And that leads to us not defeating the Titans? Chris had already said it was a future none of us wanted.

"Now!" Phoebe cries, and Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck and Phoebe throws a potion at it. "Hit it!" She commands, and the dwarf hits the stone Paige with his pick, and the stone crumbles and Paige is free.

I shoot from my chair and walk towards them as Phoebe embraces her younger sister and says "Honey, hi! Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

Paige looked around confused. "What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here?" She asked, gesturing to the creatures around us.

"Long story, we'll tell you on the way." I say, walking out of the attic, Phoebe followed and starting explaining as we walked down stairs.

"You're Welcome!" The dwarf shouts after us, and I laugh quietly to myself.

When we entered the Living Room, Piper was sat on the couch and looked up as she noticed us. "There you are," She said, standing up.

"Okay, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is the Chris thing," Paige said, as we walked over.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure _that_ part out," I said to Paige and then turned to Piper. "Look who's not stoned."

"Welcome back," Piper said, pulling her youngest sister in for a hug. "You've missed a lot."

Paige sighed. "Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titan here. Insert I told you so."

Phoebe and I grinned. "Done!" We said together.

"I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and... but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper." Paige carried on, looking guiltily at Piper.

Piper shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. I've get this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach," she said, sitting down.

"What kind of feeling?" I asked worried. What if it was the same sort of feeling I had? What if something big happened? What if the Charmed Ones ended up dying, or splitting up, and it would all be my fault because I didn't say anything sooner? What if...

"- that Leo's not coming back." Piper interrupted my inner babbling.

"Oh, sweetie." Phoebe said, sitting on the couch beside her. "Of course he's coming back. How could he not?" She comforted, putting am arm around her sister.

"I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know. What the hell is he doing up there?" Piper ranted but was interrupted by the dwarf walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're all leaving now." He said, simply.

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asked, standing.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection." He said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to grasp.

"Surviving?" Paige asked, as shocked as the rest of us.

"The elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao." He said, and then left.

"Wait," I say, trying to get his attention back. "Who said anything about us battling the Titans?"

Piper answered that for us, using only one word for explanation. "Leo."

**A/N: Now you have seen the first bit of conflict between Chris and Leo. Though I must say, Chris is pretty good at convincing people to do things his way... well, until next time. **


	9. Gods & Goddesses

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

_**Chapter Eight - Gods & Goddesses**_

**Up there, Leo and Chris**

"Leo," Piper called from down below. She was worried about her husband. And Leo knew it, too. He walked through a door and into the main body of, what the sisters called Up There. He was holding an urn and upon hearing his wife's voice and stated to look panicked.

"Piper," he whispered, as if he only just considered what this must feel like to her.

"No," Chris said forcefully, walking towards Leo. It's not like he could do much to stop the more matured, more stronger White Lighter anyway.

Leo looked torn. He needed to help the sisters defeat the Titans, but he also had a duty to them, and to his wife and son. "But she needs me," he complained.

Chris sighed; he really was getting tired of all this crap. Sure he loved her, but he had an obligation to the rest of the freaking world! "Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate."

Leo nodded, "Alright. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand."

Then it was Chris's turn to nod. "Good luck," he told Leo, and then orbed out.

Leo sat down on a step and took a deep breath. Then he opened the lid to the urn and started to chant. "Ekre oh-gee, akman minento." And suddenly a bright light rose from the urn.

**Bella, The Manor – Living Room**

"Leo! Leo!" Piper was shouting, and to be honest I was feeling very sorry for her right now. Leo had been gone for hours and even when we had sent Chris Up There they had still been gone a while. "Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me." And, she's cut off as Chris orbed back in. "You? Where's Leo?"

"He's safe, for now." He said, looking broody and deadly serious. It was quite the turn on if I'm being honest with myself. _Damn, Bella. You have a freaking boyfriend, for god's sake! Snap out of it. _But I really couldn't help those thoughts and that made me feel increasingly guilty. He was a stranger, a stranger from the future. One that probably wasn't here for good reasons. Chris looked around then and his eyes rested the youngest Charmed sister. "Paige, hi."

Paige looked uncertain. "Um, hi." She responded.

Piper was starting to get irritated and it was blatantly shown on her face. "Forget that," she snapped. "What do you mean for now?"

"What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked, too.

"You're about to find out," Chris responded, a smirk playing at his lips.

I finally decided to get into the conversation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

And then, quite amazingly a tornado of light swirled around the sisters, after a few seconds it disappears, and reveals them waiting outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige was holding onto a trident. Piper looks the same despite the clothes.

Phoebe gasps.

Chris smiles. "That's what that means."

"What's happened? What are we?" Paige asked, utterly surprised and shocked.

Chris shrugged and said, simply. "You're Gods.

And, then, I burst out laughing.

**A/N: That's the end of **_**Oh, my Goddess Part 1, **_**when I finish Part 2, the episodes will be shorter. I know I dragged out this one, and I will drag out part 2, but that's because I need to explain a few things, and they can only be explained in these first two episodes. Also, Nathan becomes to play into the next few chapters, whether he's actually in it, or he's mentioned, or maybe bella's just talked to him on the phone. Either way, he'll be in it. And you can get a blast from Bella's unnaturally wired and hellish past. :) How about a review? **


	10. My, my Goddess

**Summary:** Everything that happened up until _New Moon _happened, but when Edward leaves, Bella gets attacked by Victoria. She calls for help, and Leo comes. He explains everything and says she's half witch/half white lighter. He tells her that the Charmed Ones are witches, like her, but they don't know yet. (Before Prue dies, they haven't met Leo yet.) She befriends the Halliwell's, she with them through everything – Prue dying, finding Paige, and Chris appearing. _Chapter one starts when Chris appears in 'Oh My Goddess.'_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners.

**Chapter Nine – Oh, my Goddess (Part 2)**

**Bella, The Manor – Living Room**

They all stood around, waiting for me to calm myself down. My stomach started to ache and my jaw started to protest, but I couldn't stop. I was twenty-four years old and my life had changed so much in the last six years. First my boyfriend turned out to be a vampire; then some vampires wanted to kill me, then I find out I'm adopted and I'm a witch and actually in the last four years my life had been more dramatic than ever. Leo, Prue, Cole, Paige, my mother and father, Charlie and Renée, and now the sister's were Gods and Chris was from the future.

Everything in the last six year of my life just came bubbling to the surface and instead of crying or yelling or stamping my feet. I laughed. And now, I couldn't stop.

But, then, one look at Piper's face; Piper's serious, confused, heartbroken face, had me calming myself. I needed to pull myself together. Despite being so much younger than Prue and Piper and Phoebe, and also Paige, I was their mentor in every way, and now when they needed me most, I was laughing. "I'm sorry, so sorry." I choked out. My eyes were connected to the eldest sister, and I hoped she understood that I wasn't so much laughing at her and her sisters, but that I was choking on my past. I needed to leave, but I knew I couldn't. They needed me, they didn't have Leo and Chris wasn't helping much. I tried to straighten myself, but couldn't; my stomach still hurt, and as Paige took a step forwards to help me I waved her off and slid down onto the sofa.

Piper looked at me, and when I nodded back she went into big sister/head of the Charmed Ones mode. "You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party."

"That's not a costume," Chris argued. "That represents your new position and power."

"Power?" Paige asks, looking slightly smug. "Power's good. I like power... Why do I like power?" She aimed at Chris.

"Because you're the Goddess of War." He replied simply.

"Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork." She said, shrugging.

"It's not a pitch fork," he shot back. "It's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon."

"Right on," Paige grinned. "Who wants to fight?"

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Phoebe swooned.

"You're the Goddess of Love," Chris pointed out.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Naturally. Well, then that must make me the Goddess of Sanity because I find this ridiculous."

"Actually," Chris started. "Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements."

"Wait a minute, you're saying Leo did this to them?" I asked, standing up, but still wincing slightly from the pain in my stomach.

"Chris," Phoebe drooled. "You never told us do you have a girlfriend in the future?"

_Yep, that's right, Phoebe. You ask the questions I'm afraid to ask. So, do you, Chris? Do you have a girlfriend in the future?_

Damn, Bella, shut the hell up.

"As you can see," Chris said, completely ignoring Phoebe. "All of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans.

"Hold it, pal!" Piper exclaimed, really finding the whole situation as stupid as hell. "I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business."

"How old are you, anyway?" Phoebe flirted, inching closer to Chris.

"The Elders forbid it," Piper continued. "And if anything, Leo is a company man."

"The Elders did forbid it," Chris agreed. "But, guess what? They're dead. Most of them, anyway. Leo's in charge up there and now he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks..." He continued, but stopped and shouted out a very breathy "Whoa!" as Paige lifted him into the air, by sticking her trident into the back of Chris's shirt and using her God-like super strength to hoist him up.

"_You_ killed the Elders. You could've prevented it." She spat towards him, and then to her sister's, "I say we castrate him."

Chris started to look panicked, and I felt the hysterical laughter building up again. I swallowed it back down, as Chris hand went down to his crotch, in a feeble attempt to protect himself. "A little control here, ladies, please." He said, his voice hitting an octave higher than his normal voice.

"Can't we figure out something else to cut off?" Phoebe said dreamily and Chris orbs out and then back in across the room.

Chris sighed. "I told you, stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again."

_No, he's lying."_ A small voice whispered in my head. And, to be honest, I had to agree. In the six years, I had known the sisters I have never once let them know about my past, and of course I'd been lying to Nathan for months, too. Despite what happened back then, I was the master at lying now. I could lie, and I could tell if I was being lied to, and right now my lie-o-meter was going crazy. I was interrupted form my musings and trying to figure out what this white lighter's deal was, when Paige suddenly exclaimed. "Hey, guys, watch this." And, then she points her trident at the piano I had come to love, and a bolt of lightning shot out hitting the piano, and then it falls to pieces.

"Put that thing down!" Piper scolds. "You're going to hurt someone."

"I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?" Paige questioned her older, more mature sister.

However, it was Chris who answered. "A lot." He said, simply.

Once again, Phoebe sighed and gushed out a sappy love message. "Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, no hurdle love can't..." and then she breaks off thinking for a word. "Hurdle?" She says, though it sounds more like a question.

"_This_ is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less..." Piper starts to rant but then is cut off by Phoebe.

"Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm going to go pick a gut or two, or twelve." She says, and the claps her hand and a pink misty heart appears. A pink swirl surrounds her and she disappears from the room.

"Phoebe?"Chris asks, though it's obvious that she's gone, and not coming back.

"Ooh, that a good idea. I'm going to go get in some target practise with some demons. Watch out Titans." And, then suddenly, a lightning bolt surrounds her, and she disappears much like Phoebe just had.

Chris groaned, "Ugh, I knew this was going to happen. You've got to go after them." He says, pointing his comments at Piper.

"Oh, no-no-no. This was you big plan, you clean up the mess." She replied, sarcastically and I had almost missed the sound. _Almost._

"No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." Chris chilled, surprising the crap out of both Piper and I.

"Wow, Chris. That was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself." And then she turned her head to the roof. "Do you hear that?"

Chris visibly flexed, he was getting irritated. "You want Leo, hm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're going to find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world." He replied, his eyes darkening and his voice taking on a lower pitch.

_**Snow-covered Mountains**_

_Cronus is stood waiting for Demetrius, when he suddenly appears. "I can sense what's left of the Elders. They're scared and running for their lives." Demetrius reports._

_Cronus cocks his head to the side, "You're still angry with me for killing her, aren't you? Demetrius, I'm sorry. Meta was a distraction. Once we control the heavens, you can have any woman you want. I want you to know, I did what had to be done. We needed to hit the Elders hard and fast, and we did, alright? Demetrius, let's go finish off the Elders."_

_And, then, they disappear in a swirl of blue orbs._


	11. Burning Diamond Award

Hey, guys, not an update.

Sorry, but I'm posting to let you know I've been nominated for an award in The Burning Diamond Award.

My story, _The Odd One Out_, has been nominated for **Best Supporting Character (Tyler)** and I would really appreciate it if you could all go and vote for the story. It would mean so much to win something!

All the information you need is below:

Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com (just take out the spaces)

Just click on the **Nominees **button on the bar across the top and scroll down to **Best Supporting Character** and there I am. Check the box and click _vote._

Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th.

Winners announced: 05 January 2013. 

Please vote for this story, as it would mean so much to actually win something.

Lousia


End file.
